Celos
by Tenshou Getsuga
Summary: Por que a veces uno no mide sus palabras ni sus acciones cuando un sentimiento como los celos se apoderan de tu mente , palabras y acciones...


**_Esto surgió escribiendo la continuación de otra d mis historias, pero que les guste y disfruten leyendo. los personajes no son míos son del gran Kishi, y dudo que me los de...en fin buena lectura mis queridos lectores. _**

Entro a su casa furibundo. la primera víctima en sufrirla fue la puerta de la entrada de casa.

-¡Plafs!.-

La segunda cosa que fue objeto de su furia fue aquel florero horrendo que le regalo Sakura el dia de su boda.

¡Boom! .-

La tercera cosa que tranquilizo un poco ese humor de perro enrabiado fue el estrellar su puño contra la pared del salón.

-¡Pump!

Todo tipos de Trastos rodaron por todas partes de su casa, todo lo que estuvo a la alcance de su mano fue víctima de su furia. las paredes parecían porteros de fútbol parando todos los objetos tirados por el. Pero la peor parte se la llevo la Pared que golpeo repetidas veces hasta dejar un lindo agujero por el cual se veía a la perfección su habitación marital.

De pronto se detuvo .alzo la vista para observar el lindo panorama que había en su casa, respiraba de forma arrítmica resultado de su furia y "esfuerzo"

-¡Estúpidos hijos de la gran puta! .- vocifero a la ves que se dejaba caer de mala gana en el sofá mientras subía los pies a la mesa de centro.

-¡Aprovechados de mierda! .- soltó otra lindura por su boca.

Naruto cerros sus ojos tratando de tranquilizares un poco, pero le era tan difícil. Las imágenes pasaban por su cabeza como rayo. En primer lugar estaba el perro pulgoso de kiba que no hacia mas que darle abrazos a su esposa como si fuese su dueño con una confianza que asqueaba.

¡Y claro! Como Hinata era tan tierna tan inocente tan tonta, tan pava , tan tan tan...¡Joder! Ni que fuese rubia para no darse cuena de las dobles intensiones de Kiba.

-¡Juro que lo voy a mandar a la peor de las misiones!.- pensó

-Vale. Respira Naruto.- se dijo a si mismo mientras ponía su manos en el pecho para enfatizar su acción.

Lo peor no era Kiba, si lo pensaba con calma Kiba ya salía con una muchacha, sospechosamente parecida a Hinata.

-enfermizo...- pensó

Pero sin duda lo peor de todo era esa "amistad" que de pronto había surgido entre la Hyuga y el uchiha, era desquiciante; " que si sasuke esto que si sasuke lo otro hoy me lo he pasado bien con sasuke, sasuke no están frío como parece..."  
¡Hasta los cojones estaba del dichoso cabron roba mujeres! Si, por que eso era una roba esposas que le había quitado toda al atención de su Hinata ya apenas le hacia caso ya no le decía lo guapo que estaba ni siquiera...habían hecho el amor en 1 mes.

_Penoso, lamentable,patético. Se escucho de pronto._

-Callate zorro, Callate.- siseo entre dientes

Era frustrante sentirte desplazado por su mujer y mas siendo culpa su mejor amigo.

Agacho la cabeza.

Ya más tranquilo el Rubio se dirigió hacia su habitación. cansado, se dejo caer sobre la cama; sus ojos azules se clavaron en el interesante techo blanco.  
Cerro sus ojos y pocos minutos después escucho como la puerta de la entrada se abría,dejándose escuchar la voz de la culpable de su enojo.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Pero que ha pasado aquí? .- dijo aquella vocecita suave con clara preocupación

Naruto arrugo su entre cejo mientras grñia por lo bajo.

Pero vamos a ver, lo normal es que pregunte: "naruto cielo ¿Estas bien? ¿Te ha pasado algo?" , no un:"-¡Dios mío! ¿Pero que ha pasado aquí?" .- pensó el Rubio.

Hinata entro y cerro la puerta tras de si:sus orbes platas recorrieron con horros y preocupación todo aquel estropicio. Su mirada recorrió todo aquel desorden hasta detenerse en el agujero que dejaba ver su habitación y en ella encontrar al que parecía seguramente el culpable de aquel desorden.  
Se Dirigió a paso firme hasta aquel Rubio suyo que, obviamente estaba enojado, y ya no solo por eso sino por el silencio que rodeaba a su joven esposo.

La joven mujer se sentó en la cama para pedir una explica por la "bienvenida" a su casa tan estrambótica. Sin embargo cuando intento tocar al Rubio este se giro al otro lado de la cama dando su espalda a la pelinegra.  
Hinata cerro su puño y lo llevo hasta su pecho bajando la mirada, sin duda Naruto estaba muy enojado y la cosa iba con ella y lo peor no tenia de idea de por que.

-Na...Naruto.-

-...-.

-Naruto.- llamo por segunda vez elevemos mas su tono de voz.

-...-

-Naruto.- hablo aun mas fuerte que la anterior

-...-

-¡Naruto!.- grito la Hyuga un poco exasperada

-¡Queeeeee! .- contesto el rubio por fin de mala manera.

-Di algo, no te quedes Callado por favor.-

-¿Que quieres que te diga?.-

-¿Que ha paso aquí , por ejemplo? .-

Naruto exploto ya no aguantaba mas ese sentimiento. Se levanto de sopetón de la cama dispuesto a marcharse ante una perpleja Hinata que lo único que hizo fue sujetar a Naruto de su brazo intentando detenerlo. Naruto se deshizo de su agarre de mala manera soltando un "dejame" ella no desistió y afianzo su agarre. Naruto giro sobre sus talones y en menos de dos segundos Hinata aé encontraba acorralada entre la Pared y el cuerpo de Naruto quien la sujetaba por los hombros.

-La única aquí que tiene que dar explicaciones de lo que hace o deja de hacer eres tu.-

Hinata se quedo totalmente en shock con aquellas palabras que,sin duda con aquella acción tan brusca.

Parpadeo un par de veces antes de contestarle.

-¿Se puede saber de que estas hablando?

-¡Venga! No te hagas la tonta que sabes muy bien de lo que hablo.

-no, no lo..lo sé.-

-De ti t tu amiguito .- recalco el Rubio esto ultimo.

-¿Que amiguito? Se más claro por favor.-

-hablo de ti y de Sasuke.- soltó por fin el Rubio.

Hinata intento procesar la información ¿Sasuke? ¿Que pintaba sasuke en esto?

-¿Y bien?.-

-¿Que tiene de malo que yo y sasuke seamos amigo?.-

¡Uff! Eso fue la gota que colmo el vaso. Sin duda Hinata no sabia que había desato por completo el sentimiento de los celos de su Rubio esposo.

-¡Uff! .- bufo.

Naruto suavizo el agarre y mostrando una sonrisa cínica y de superioridad solito de forma mordaz algo que sin duda toda persona hace en una discusión:hablar sin pensar.

-vaya...¿Para cuando el divorcio?.- soltó el chico.

Hinata se quedo perpleja mientras sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente ...

-¿Que..que acabas de decir?.-

-¿Que para cuando quieres el puto divorcio? , vamos dilo ya se que te haz dado cuenta que soy un bueno para nada ,cono dice tu padre,que sasuke tiene muchas mas cualidades que yo ¿No?.-

-Na...naru, por...por favor escúchame.- inteno tranquilizar ella.

-paso! No quiero escucharte ¿Para que? ¡Anda ve! Te lo doy y así ya puedes follartelo libremente por que eso es lo que qui...-

¡Plafs ,plafs!

Sus ojos azules se encontraban abiertos de par en par sus mejillas ardían y un color rijoso aprecio en ambas mientras su mirada se entristecía y el arrepentimiento afloró por cada célula de su cuerpo.

-¿Como...como te ..a... atreves...?..- se dejo oír la vos dolida entre lagrimas de la señora de la casa.

-yo...yo...- intento hablar el rubio pero un nudo en su garganta le impedía soltar palabra alguna.

-¿Como ...como puedes...pensar ...eso? Yo ...yo que...- intento hablar hinata pero el dolor de esas palabras le impedía , Así que sin mas hinata dio media vuelta y cerro ojos no quería hable no están dispuesta a aguantar tremendas injurias y mucho menos de la persona de la cual estaba perdidamente enamorada.

Se sentía patético. Mas abrió sus ojos al escuchar a Hinata.

-Me voy , me marcho .-

El giro su rostro y con ambas mejillas teñidas aun de rojo en cuestión de instantes. Ante el el cuerpo de su mujer hiendose y dejándolo solo dirección habitación. Se quedo unos instante mirándola por el agujero que había echo ante su vista una hinata que parecía muy furiosa y dolida sacando lo que parecía un maleta del armario.

Naruto entro en pánico¿Acaso Era Enserio que si iba y lo dejaba solo? ¿Hinata realmente iba a marcharse?  
¡No! ¿Pero que había hecho? ¿Por que era tan estúpido? ¿Por que no pensó antes de hablar?

Se dirigió con grandes zancadas hacia su habitación a intentar reparar la metedura de mata mas grande de su vida y mas le valía Arrehilar las cosas con su esposa.

-¿Q-que crees que estas haciendo?.-

-Me voy .- soltó mordaz la peli-azul. Mientras sorbía su nariz.

-no te vayas hina,¿Si? Hablemos por...favor...-

-no gracias, ¿Para que? ¿Para que me insultes y me humilles de nuevo? No Naruto no.- dijo mientras se levantaba y con su dedo indice pasaba por el contorneo de sus ojos secando sus lagrimas.

Naruto apretó los dientes, fastidiado con sigo mismo por las cosas que le había dicho, no mejor lo que sus celos habían dicho.  
Resignado u arrepentido por su error se acerco a una Hinata que nuevamente le había dado la espalda.  
Hinata no esperaba que los brazos de Naruto le rodeasen de pronto, o que el se recargase sobre su cuerpo ladeando su gran melena azualda a un lado para esconder su rostro el cuello níveo de su mujer. Hinata tembló y en ese instante su corazón parecía detenerse.

-¿Na...Naruto?...-

-¡Me siento horrible Hina! .- dijo a la ves que apretaba mas su cuerpo al de ella.

La voz de Naruto sonaba bastante triste y con un todo claro de arrepentimiento, el claro sentimiento de culpa no debajo tranquilo.

- Me siento realmente mal y ...esto ...todo este desastre el agujero de la pared es culpa mía me arrepiento de todo ...menos de haber roto ese horrible florero rosa que nos regalo Sakura,¡Uff! Que mal gusta hija.- dijo Naruto esto ultimo en un noto realmente gracioso y con una mueva de fastidio lo que provoco una pequeña y singular risa a la Hyuga.

Hinata se giro para estrechar en sus brazos a Naruto, mientras acariciaba con suavidad sus cabellos rubios.

-yo no quería lastimarte ni ofenderte ni mucho menos,pero este horrible sentimiento ...yo-intento explicarse el Rubio hokage

-Entonces ...¿Prefieres terminar con esto que tenemos ahora Naruto todo por tu desconfianza? ¿Desconfías de mí?.- hablo con suavidad y seriedad la morena.

-¡ ! ¡Claro que no! Yo confió en ti, en quien no confió es en los demas y en sus dobles intenciones que tiene la gente contigo.- rebatió

Hinata alzo el esotro,miro la mira azul de Naruto para tomar sus labios apresuradamente,en un beso suave u lleno de perdó obvio que lo que tenia Naruto eran celos y ello lo había llevado a decir cosas que realmente no sentía a su entender.

Estaban casados y su relaciona había ido cambio así como su carácter y este ultimo a Naruto el sentimiento de posesividad hacia Hinata se había echo palpable por que por fin tenia algo que era suyo alguien que mirase por el y el perderla lo asustaba de sobremanera.

Y ahora,un tanto inseguro de lo que iba hacer,la estrecho con fuerza profundizando aun mas el beso; sus grandes manos Viajaron por la delicada figura de la morena .Quería saber, quería probar. . . Hinata no se negaría, ¿verdad?, después de todo, ella era la culpable de estos enfermizos celos.

Las manos del Naruto se colaron bajo la camiseta de la chica, palpando los turgente pechos de Hinata.

-Naru...to..-gimió

-Te deseo… te necesito….necesito saber que eres mía...-

No hubo mas respuesta que el gemir de la Morena al notar las manos del Rubio atrapar sus sonrosados pezones.

Naruto beso a su mujer con lujuria,sus lenguas fueron forzadas a una lucha sensual y exótica que los obligo a gemir a ambos

Hinata entrecerró los ojos,sus sentidos estaban totalmente estimulados y un sensual cosquilleo hacia mella en su vientre bajo lo que provoco excitantes movimientos pélvicos contra la masculinidad de Naruto quien no reprimió un gruñido de satisfacción ante tal acción. Este como respuesta tomo de las piernas a Hinata obligando la a saltar hacia arriba para enredar sus piernas en la cintura de el.

-¿A donde vamos...?.- pregunto la morena al ver que el Rubio pasaba de hacerlo en la cama.

-a dar un expectaculo en el salón ...-respondió el Rubio junto a una sonrisa cómplice con su mujer.

-¡Oh,Naruto! Es...pera...-

-que...- respondió el algo aturdido tras romper el desenfrenado beso.

-te Amo...- dijo mientras se mordía los labios con sensualidad con un casi impredecible sonrojo

Naruto sonrio ante la confesión de su esposa.

-Y yo te Amo tanto que los celos son un claro síntoma de que me tienes loco.- dijo en tanto que volvía a su acción interrumpida.

La chica soltó un sonoro gemido al sentir las manos de Naruto haciendo intrucion en su intimidad. De un momento a otro ambos cónyuges yacían desnudo encima del sofá de su desastroso salón. Sus manos en suaves , ardientes y perversas caricias recorrían el cuerpo del uno y el otro.

Naruto lleno de besos el vientre de hinata con el claro objetivo de llegar a su centro. Y así fue. Levanto una de las piernas de la morena y la coloco en su hombro mientras su lengua empezaba una labor ardua y deliciosa en sus carnoso labios;lamió todo lo que alcanzaba hasta que se centro en el clítoris de ella el cual succiono repetidas veces consiguiendo así que hinata se retorciera de placer y clavando sus uñas en sus hombro y revolviera su cabellera.

-aaaaaaaahhhh...¡Dios Naruto! Mmmmm...-

Era hermoso, era. . . delicioso, y Hinata solo pudo responder a esa sensación agarrando con fuerza a lo que tenia alcance. Fue incapaz de contener un grito de placer cuando los dedos de Naruto salían u entraban dentro de ella.

-aaaaahhh! ¡Naru por dios! .- se quejo la morena al ver que Naruto se detenía justo antes de que ella se fuese a correr.

Naruto levanto su rostro un tanto sonrojado y respirando de forma arrítmica mientras se hacia dueño de los labios de Hinata quien ya tenia sus manos en el falo de su Rubio proporcionándole ciertas caricias que dejaban al rubio casi por completo a su merced.

-hi...hinata...-gimió el Rubio.

Naruto gruño Presa del maldito placer. Él muy bien sabía que de seguir así, llegaría al clímax sin siquiera haber penetrado a hinata.

Deteniendo a regañadientes detuvo las juguetonas manos de su esposa para llegar a la parte divertida del asunto.

-Naru..to...-

-lo siento pequeña pero esto es insoportable.-

Apenas dijo esto el Rubio embistió con tremenda fuerza a la Hyuga , enterrando la mitad de su miembro en ella.

Hinata gimió sonoramente y con sorpresa. No era dolor lo que sintió sino la incomodad de recibir el duro y grueso pene del Hokage.  
Poco sabia Hinata del tamaño del miembro masculino y lo poco que sabia era lo que le había oído decir a Ino.

-estoy segura que el tamaño de Naruto esta por encima de la media.-pensó la Hyuga.

Poco le duro a Hinata su pensar cuando sintió escapara de su boca los sonoros gemidos que provocaban las envestidas de Naruto Quien penetraba a su mujer entres besos ardientes mientras amasaba sus senos lamiendolos chupandolos y no dejando opción a la morena a gemir mas fuerte y clavar sus uñas en hombros y espaldas del Rubio quien aumentos la velocidad y fuerza al levantar por encima de su hombro una de las piernas de hinata que al sentir mas profunda la penetración arqueo su espalda Que con un acto reflejo alzaba las caderas que no hizo mas que arrancar un gruñido bastante grotesco de Naruto.

-¡Ooohhhh! Naruto, ¡Así , así!.-

-Mmmmm...¡Aaaaarrgg! ¿Te...gus..ta así...Hina ...? Aaaaahhh .-

-¡Si,si,si! No pares mmmm...-

Ella entre gemidos y jadeos le gritaba lo delisioso y satisfactorio que le resultaba hacer el amor con el ,lo que provoco una sonrisa de satisfacción los gemidos de la que ha sido,es y será su mujer de por vida.  
Sintió el fuerte latir de su corazón y el deseo por Hinata se intensifico al sentir como ella se colgaba de su cuello provocado una fricción que intensifico el placer Haciendo que el Rubio empujase con mas fuerza y rapidez contra la vulva de la pelinegra,disfrutando de la calidad humedad y por la estreches de esta ; era tan estrecha, que le provocaba un gozo en verdad increíble.

Respirando de forma agitada, se entregó totalmente al ir y venir de sus caderas.  
Al borde del clímax, Hinata se retorció bajo el cuerpo de su esposo . Un cosquilleo nació en su sexo, desplazándose hasta su vientre. Lo sentía venir, y en un momento impulsivo tal cual vampiresa hinata mordió ligeramente el cuello de Naruto y con ello consiguió que el Rubio tocara el cielo y el infierno a la ves.

- ¡Ohh, dios! ¡Hinataaaa!.-

Naruto apretó ojos y dientes, vencido por el orgasmo y dejándose llevar por esa gran corriente de liberación en la intimidas de Hinata ;él podía sentir como las pequeñas contracciones de ella, a pesar de ser ahora más sutiles y suaves, seguían mimándolo.

-Menuda reconciliación .- dijo el Rubio ya mas tranquilo encima del pecho de Hinata quien respiraba ya mas calmada y aun sonrosada.  
Ella sonrió, en respuesta a lo dicho por Naruto.  
Naruto volvió a acomodarse entre los pechos de Hinata. Le encantaba estar así con ella sentía una sensación de paz y de ...y de...

-lo...lo siento .- se dejo oír una voz dulce.

-¿Por que te disculpas?.-

-por que jamás pensé que estuvieras enfermos de celos ...por mi...-dijo con tranquilidad.-no me mires así,es verdad ...eres muy celoso Naruto.- continuo al ver la expresión de protesta del Rubio al inflar sus mofletes en un puchero. arqueó una ceja y arrugó aun más el ceño pero si, la morena tenia razón.

Hinata rió ligeramente en respuesta.

Naruto la abrazó con fuerza, besándola con suavidad y pasión intentando trasmitirle todo sus sentimiento y hacerla entender que él solo tenía ojos para ella.

-entiéndeme, no quiero que nadie te aparte de mi , si vale si, soy egoísta Eres mía,mi mujer y no soporto que otro hombre te mire como yo lo hago cuando te veo desnuda y mucho menos que me aparte de ti.-

Ella parpadeó ante la confesión de Naruto quien escondía el rostro en el hombro de ella.

La Hyuga no dijo nada mas y se dispuso a disfrutar del momento acariciando su espalda y cabello.

**_\***************/_**

**_Dos horas después..._**

Naruto se movió con delicadeza a la llamada de la Naturaleza quien no reparaba en lo cómodo que se hallaba durmiendo. Se levanto con mesura apoyando sus manos en el lateral superior del sofá con agilidad. Observo a un durmiente Hinata la cual le robo una sonrisa al verla durmiendo cual niña "inocente"

Rio mientras se encaminaban al baño. Una ves allí Y terminada su necesidad se dispuso a lavarse las manos y al observar su reflejo en el espejo abrió con desmesura y sorpresa sus ojos al encontrar un lindisimo chupetón echo por su mujer quien lo observaba divertida en el marco de la puerta.

-Esa es la marca que demuestra a todas tus fans en konoha que me perteneces Naruto.- pensó ella mientras reía con inocencia y se acercaba a su Rubio esposo a abrazarlo por detrás quien no atino a mas que sonreír y besar la frente de Su Hinata-

_**fin**_

_**Bueno, espero que le hayas gustado y disculpen las faltas de ortografía...**_

_**y por ultimo me dejan un lindo comentario ...digo si no es mucha molestia.**_

_**Bye,Bye!**_


End file.
